Did I Do The Right Thing?
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Post "Manic" fic. Alex needs comforting and George Huang is right there by her side.


"Did I Do The Right Thing?"

This short story takes place after "Manic" and it shines a light on how much George and Alex love each other.

When George Huang came home to his apartment, he was surprised to find that Alexandra Cabot, his girlfriend, was there, sitting next to a window, sipping a glass of wine and staring out the window. She looked like something was bothering her.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" he asked, before he remembered that he had given her a key.

She jumped up a little when she heard his voice. Then, she sighed. "Oh, George, it's you." She said. She sounded depressed. "I didn't feel like going to my place…so I came to yours."

"All right, Alexandra, tell the doctor what's wrong." George put on his "Shrink Voice" and spoke to Alex. 

"Take a wild guess." She said. "The Aptril case."

"Is that what you call it now?" he asked. 

"I could call it the Blaine case, the Tauscher-Leto case, almost anything and I would still feel the same way about it."

 "And how is that?"

She sighed. "Guilty… I tried to do the right thing and…well, nobody won. Ms. Blaine has to live with the fact that her son's a murderer, Joe also has to live with that fact and…the whole reason behind it is corporate greed."

 "Alex, you did what you had to do to get justice." He was trying to be gentle with her. "You just did your job… as you always do."

"Then if I did my job right, why do I feel so guilty? I mean, I should feel happy that the ones who are truly guilty are going to get what's coming to them, but I don't. Instead, it makes me depressed that all that had to come at the expense of a little boy… a little boy whose childhood comes at the expense of a powerful drug and will have to live the rest of his life knowing that when he was barely a teenager, he killed two boys while having a psychotic episode. It's not as bad as most of these cases, but it's enough to make me feel just awful.  And the fact that Branch jumped all over me when I plead Joe out makes it all worse."

George sat down next to Alex and put his arm around her. "Alex, you delivered justice to the guilty and in the process, helped a little boy. It could have been a lot worse and you know that. If you and Olivia and Elliot and everyone else down there hadn't discovered this, Joe could have spent the rest of his life in prison. Instead, you got him help. You did the right thing."

"Did I?" She rested his head on her shoulder. "Or did I do the right thing to save my own neck?"

"You did the right thing for a whole lot of people, Alex." He said, reassuringly. "C'mon, Alex. Look at me."  He gently lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "You may have actually saved Joe's life from being damaged even more than it already was. Even though you…"

"I nearly crucified him." She sighed, a sad expression on her face. "Where was my compassion? Why was I so quick to believe that the Aptril story wasn't true?"

"Because that's the way your prosecutor mind works, Alex love. You saw it as a threat and dismissed it…until you learned what was really going on. That's when your compassion…what I love about you the most… kicked in, as it always does."  Then he noticed that she had begun to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you remember the Brice case?" she asked. "In that case I didn't do the right thing and all because I had to take orders from Donnelly. If it had been up to me, Jeremy wouldn't even be in prison. It was all my fault. I let him suffer."

He held her close to him. "It wasn't your fault, Alex." He said. "You did what you could."

"No, I didn't. I could have said no. So now, that's why I keep asking myself, 'Did I do the right thing?', in addition to, 'Why the hell did I take this job?'"

"Alex, in my mind and in my heart, you did. Why do you think I love you so much? You're a great prosecutor. We'd all be lost without you. You know that. You can't let these things get to you. You have to stay positive."

"It must be so easy for you." Alex said, wiping her eyes. "You have to always remain neutral."

"It's not that easy, Alex." George said. "I can't get emotionally involved, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel something…especially when it comes to you."

Alex smiled a little at that and took another sip. She looked out the window. "Quite a view you have here. You can practically see the whole city."

"The view from my bedroom is even better." He gave her a suggestive smile. "Would you like to see the view from there?"

Her eyes lit up at that. "I'd love to."

He stood and reached out his hand to hers. She smiled, put down her glass and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and into an embrace. They began to kiss.

Somehow, someway, they managed to make it to the bedroom, shedding clothing as they went.

_Hours later…._

"Mmmm, George you were right. The view from your bedroom is amazing." Alex was glowing in the aftermath of making love to George and the pair were cuddling in his bed, which happened to be opposite a large picture window that overlooked practically all of Manhattan. She nuzzled him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Comforting me."

" You're quite welcome. I love you, Counselor."

"Love you, too, doctor."

They shared a sigh and another kiss. 

"By the way, Alex…" George paused to untangle himself from Alex and rolled over to get something on his night table. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

She was slightly puzzled. "George, what is it?"

"Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me?" He presented to her a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

She gasped. "Oh, George, I don't know what to say!"

"Just say yes…and make me the happiest FBI agent in America."

Alex had tears in her eyes. "Oh, George…of course I'll marry you!"

~***_FIN_***~

So, what do you all think? Sequel?


End file.
